Night of Stars
by WinniUsagi
Summary: Silver Millenium AU - Prince Dimande of Earth wants to regain the Moon Kingdom's trust of the Earth monarchy and start a new alliance between both realms, but it's hard to do that with his cousin wooing the lovely princess, whom he wants for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hello everyone! How are you all~? Excited for winter? I know I am, because that means escape from my hell of a school. Anyways...**

**I know it's been a while since I've written a Sailor Moon story, and this idea came to me while I was on Tumblr- I MEAN, doing homework. I'm a UsaXMamo fan, but I thought that this fic would be very nice, as we don't see much from Dimande's perspective in the series, so yeah. But, just so you all know, THIS IS A USA X MAMO FANFIC, NOT A USA X DIMANDE FIC. The main characters are labeled as Usagi (or, in this case, Serenity) and Dimande because the story revolved mainly around them and Mamoru (Endymion), but I can't add a third character, so yeah. T_T**

**Enjoy Chapter 1!**

_**I do not own Sailor Moon.**_

**Chapter 1**

"Once you understand this equation, you can solve the question, all right?"

"Mhm."

"And so, as we take the square root and- Serenity, are you even _listening?"_

"Mhm."

_"Serenity!"_

Blinking from a daydreaming to a surprised manner, the young princess turned to her blue-haired tutor, wondering how long she had been gazing out her window instead of learning the "simple arithmetic" Mercury had been blabbing on about for what seemed like hours. She smiled politely at the senshi of water as she tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear, hoping she hadn't noticed her lack of attention towards the lesson. "Yes, Mercury?"

"Stop gawking out the window like a lovesick fool and listen to what I'm teaching you!" Sailor Mercury scolded, her blue eyes as icy as her element at the moment. "Your mother isn't too happy with your marks lately, and the senshi and I have been trying to come up with silly excuses to cover up your little attention spam. Now, pay attention!"

"But it's so _boring_!" Serenity complained, propping up on her elbows and trying to ignore Mercury's glare. "All the subjects are so boring and I don't even see what the point is in learning them! For the love of Artemis, how is the quadratic formula supposed to help me later on in life?"

_"Oh dear. It'll begin soon,"_ Mercury thought as Serenity's cerulean eyes continued gazing out the window at the planet next door. _"In 3, 2, 1..."_

"All except for History." Serenity said dreamily, twirling a strand of silvery-blonde hair around her index finger, and a frustrated Mercury threw her hands in the air. _"Here she goes, once again."_

"History will help me learn more about the solar system and how to govern when I'm older." Said the princess, not taking her eyes off of her target, "And it'll especially teach me how to interact with the people of Earth."

"Serenity, you know interaction between Lunarians and Earthlings is strictly forbidden unless it's to discuss an issue within the solar system." Mercury sighed, and Serenity rolled her eyes, annoyed as it was most likely the 10 millionth time someone had reminded her that. "I know, but still! I know that someday, Lunarians and Earthlings will unite together once again. May it be for war or for no reason at all, we _will _be together someday."

Mercury half-smiled at her princess' speech, despite having heard it many times already. Lightly chuckling, she patted her hand. "All right, Serenity. Are you ready to move on to History?"

A large smile crept onto Serenity's face, her expression beaming as she turned to her friend. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "Of course I am!"

Mercury nodded and turned around to grab the History book. "Now we'll continue where we left off last time: the battle of the Emerald-"

The door burst open, and there stood a disheveled blonde, her golden hair extending in different directions as she huffed, out of breath. Wiping her sweat off of her forehead, she wheezed, "Prince...here...EARLY!"

"...Venus?" Serenity and Mercury asked, a bit shocked by her sudden appearance, and she slowly dragged over, as if she had just escaped a frenzy.

"Prince Dimande has reached here early!" Venus gasped, and Mercury blinked in shock. "What? But I thought he wasn't supposed to arrive until the end of this week?" The two started to fret in an upset manner as Serenity's two other senshi, Jupiter and Mars, entered the room, looking like the same manner Venus had been in a few moments ago. "Venus," Mars wheezed, "I know those training camps have taught you well, but for the love of Phobos!" She wiped her forehead and pushed a wisp of disheveled black hair behind her ear, "You didn't have to run _that _hard!"

Serenity, however, tapped a finger on her chin as she tried to remember who their visitor was. "Hmm...has Mother mentioned him?" she asked questioningly, ignoring the senshi's crazed states, "Because I feel like his name sounds extremely familiar, but I can't exactly place my finger on it...Oh Diana, who _is _he?"

"Serenity..." Mercury looked at her princess, biting her lip, "He's one of the princes from Earth." She quietly whispered, and Serenity's eyes widened. "WHAT?" She yelled, running over to her senshi and shaking each of them by the shoulders. "Really?" Her blue eyes sparkled with pure delight and excitement as they nodded slowly, astonished by their princess' excitement, and she ran around her room, claiming of how she "wasn't presentable" and "clearly not fit to see an Earthling".

Suddenly, Venus grabbed her princess' arm, preventing her from any further changes as half the princess' hair was open, the other half pulled up in it's usual odango-ponytail hairstyle. "Venus, let me go!" The young one struggled to escape from the strong warrior's grip, but the other blonde shook her head. "That's why your mother sent me up here quickly, Serenity." She said, loosening her grip slightly on the princess' arm, "She doesn't want you to see the Earth prince."

Serenity's jaw dropped in disbelief. "What? Why ever not?"

"The queen doesn't want you to..." Jupiter began, but then looked away, mumbling very quietly under her breath something about a stalker, and then shook her head. "Nonetheless, the queen has forbade us from letting you leave this room until the prince has found a room for his stay in the palace."

Huffing angrily, Serenity crossed her arms and pouted. "Mother never lets me have any fun!" She complained, and sat down on one of her chairs, upset. "I mean, it's not like I'm going to neglect all my other duties just to meet him! It's not like I'm going to fall in _love _with him or something! I'm sixteen, what's she thinking?" She sniffled, her voice starting to break, "It's just a simple meeting, for Selene's sake!"

Seeing small crystal blue tears starting to form in her princess' eyes, Venus sighed and walked over, placing a gloved hand assuringly on the sobbing Serenity's head, patting it lovingly. She then turned to the senshi and nodded, indicating her knowing how to handle the situation. The other senshi nodded back, and then left the room, closing the door as Venus smiled at her princess. "I'm sure the queen is doing what she thinks is best for your sake, Serenity." she said, "She loves you very much, you know that, right? Maybe she just doesn't think this is right, and I'm sure she has a reason."

Serenity wiped away a tear as her cerulean eyes widened in surprise. She then half-smiled and nodded. Venus patted the princess' head again and started to open her hair, brushing it with her hairbrush. "Besides, we can imagine our own dream prince in here while we wait, can't we?"

Serenity giggled and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Can I go first, V-chan? Please?"

Venus laughed warmly. "Sure, Serenity."

"Sing the song first."

"But Serenity-"

"Come on, V-chan! If we play the game, you _have_ to sing the song!"

Sighing at the princess' stubbornness, Venus rolled her eyes as she continued to brush her hair. "Fine."

"_O lovely maiden,_

_I approach you with simply my voice and my musical lyre,_

_So tell me now, please, for I wish to know:_

_What is the kind of prince you desire?"_

Serenity laughed softly as she gently rocked back and forth on her chair, kicking her barefoot feet high up and thinking for a rhyme to use as a reply for Venus' question.

"_With twinkling sapphire eyes, dark hair black as ebony who will hold me tight in his arms-_

_That is the type of prince I wish to have as we sit underneath a night of stars."_

Venus raised an eyebrow, confused and surprised as she had never heard her princess reply to that song before. Serenity would just giggle and respond with "a charming prince!" whenever she sang the song, but today she had actually responded. Was her little princess finally growing up?

Then again, the young heiress was only sixteen at the moment, so that didn't mean she was entirely ready for love or already planning on what type of suitor to marry...right?

Blinking in confusion and shock, she continued to brush the princess' hair, and then cleared her throat. "Serenity, why do you say-"

Venus immediately stopped talking when she heard muffled giggling. She looked down at the princess, who was covering her mouth as she tried not to laugh. "Were you _messing _with me, Serenity?" She demanded, and the princess started to burst further into laughter, not being able to control herself. "You...actually...believed me..!" She gasped, and Venus could feel a bit of rage bubble inside her. "Serenity!"

Wiping a tear from her eye, Serenity continued to giggle. "Sorry, V-chan. Your facial expression was hilarious, though!"

And immediately after, the blonde senshi started to chase her constantly giggling princess around the room.

* * *

><p>Silently closing her bedroom door, Serenity looked around the dark hallway to make sure there was no one else present. Letting out a small sigh of relief, she turned and saw the doors to the rooms of all her guardian senshi, all closed, which was much to her happiness. She continued to tip-toe softly across the carpeted floor, considering herself a genius for taking off her small heels before sneaking out, as she didn't want anyone to hear her, knowing she'd get into some deep trouble with her mother.<p>

Then again, when _didn't_ she get in trouble with the queen?

Slowly turning the doorknob that lead to the main stairway, Serenity bit her lip as it let out a loud squeak, turning around to see if anyone had awoken. To her comfort, the small noise hadn't risen any of the senshi, and she let out another sigh of relief. _"Oh thank Selene,"_ She thought, placing her hand on her chest, _"For a second there I thought I-"_

"Serenity, for goodness' sake!"

Letting out a small cry, Serenity staggered back, covering her mouth with her hand as she turned around and saw a disappointed Venus. The soldier of love was in her golden-colored nightgown, yet there were no signs of sleep on her face. She shook her blonde hair back and forth in disapproval at the princess as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, and Serenity pursed her lips. "V-chan! I-I was just going to get a glass of water! You know, all this excitement isn't letting me sleep, and-"

Venus held up a hand, and the princess silenced at once. "Serenity, you were going to go meet the prince, weren't you?" She demanded, and Serenity looked down in guilt, mumbling quietly under her breath an apology.

Laughing quietly, Venus grabbed her princess' hand. "Well, come on, silly! He's not going to be around _forever,_ you know!"

Serenity blinked, her cerulean eyes confused. "B-But Venus-"

The blonde winked and held a finger to her lips. "Shh. It'll be our little secret. And besides, if you're going to be doing any sneaking around," Venus placed her free palm on a grey stone in the wall, opening the door very quietly, to Serenity's surprise, "you're going to need me, got that?"

Serenity felt her cheeks blush a deep red as her senshi's leader smiled, and then giggled. Of course she could count on Venus. "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p>"Is this it?" Serenity quietly whispered, and Venus gently slapped her on the wrist, immediately silencing her. "Yes, but be quiet! Lord knows what your mother will do if she finds out that I encouraged you into sneaking out!"<p>

Serenity nodded apologetically at her and took a step forward, joining her as the two peered over the corner into the throne room.

There, in the magnificent main hall of the whole palace, stood her mother as she nodded at the visitors, her mature silver eyes watching their every move carefully, as if expecting something. Serenity felt a small feeling of anger at her mother, upset that she would suspect such a thing from such amazing people. Shaking the thought away, she looked at the visitors in front of her.

There stood a silver-haired man, dressed royally in a dark blue, white, and purple suit, the colors matching the mysterious-like amethyst color of his eyes. Serenity blinked, amazed by how royal the man looked, and then stood on her toes towards Venus. "V-chan, who do you think that is?"

Venus shrugged. "I don't know. But he sure looks important."

"We should go ask him!" Serenity rose from her position, about to enter, when Venus grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Are you crazy?" She demanded. "Have you forgotten that your mother is in there, Serenity?"

Serenity's mouth formed an "O" shape, and she nodded, remembering the fact that she and Venus would get in a whole lot of trouble if they were noticed. She pursed her lips and tip-toed back behind the senshi, continuing to watch Queen Serenity and the mysterious man.

"I understand your plea," Queen Serenity said hesitantly, "But I'm not entirely sure if I can help you with your problem. It would go against every rule, and I don't want neither the Moon Kingdom nor Earth looked down upon by the rest of the solar system."

The man looked down, nodding silently. After a few moments, he then bowed. "I understand, your highness. Thank you for your-"

All of a sudden a loud shout was yelled, and the four looked behind them at the door, seeing two soldiers struggling to keep a man captive under their arms. "Your highness, we caught this Earthling trespassing!" One reported, holding down their captive, despite his struggle. The man's dark hair was disheveled, his blue eyes angry as he looked at the white-haired man. "Dimande, tell these men to let me go!"

Dimande's eyes widened in surprise, and he turned to the queen. "Your highness, please tell your men to release him!"

Queen Serenity blinked, confused. "Dimande, who is-"

"He's my cousin! He doesn't mean any harm!""

The queen blinked again, and then turned towards the soldiers, nodding at them. The two loosened their grip on him, apologizing quietly yet curtly. The man brushed the dust off of him, nodding in the same manner, and then bowed to the queen. "My apologies, your highness. I didn't mean to make such a scene."

Venus turned to Serenity. "Serenity, can you believe- Serenity?"

The young princess didn't respond to her; instead, her light blue eyes seemed to be focused on the man who had just entered. She had that look in her eye. _That_ look. The look Venus knew very much, as she was a master of her element.

All of a sudden, Serenity's previous words echoed inside her mind. _" 'With twinkling sapphire eyes, dark hair black as ebony who will hold'-"_ She looked at the man, staring at his dark blue eyes and dark hair, inhaling a low gasp. _"Impossible."_

But it was true, and there was nothing she could do.

Her dear Serenity was in love.

**A/N:**** Yippee, finally finished! :D **

**Ick. Sorry if this chapter seemed super rushed. There's too much homework in this world...**

**Review, pretty please! I'd like to know if people are actually interested in knowing what will happen! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I'm so glad that people liked the first chapter and are interested in this story! /cheers happily And this chapter was fun to write, as I got to write a tiny debate! ^o^v WOOT!**

_**I do not own Sailor Moon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Serenity continued to stare, and Venus, afraid to allow her further watching, lightly slapped her princess' hand, hoping to received some kind of reaction. "Serenity, what are you doing?" She demanded, her blue eyes shifting from Serenity to the royals around the corner nervously, "They're going to catch us if you continue to watch! I'm pretty sure people notice when others are constantly staring at them!"

Blinking, Serenity turned to her senshi leader, confused. "W-What?" She asked, suddenly alert, "What did you say, V-chan?"

Venus smacked her forehead with her palm, annoyed, and could feel her temper rise. "Serenity, you must stop staring at them!" She hissed, "Who knows when your mother will hear-"

"Serenity? Venus?"

The two flinched. The owner of the all-familiar, high yet rather angry-seeming voice had turned to their hiding corner, watching them, a silver eyebrow raised. The two then squeaked, afraid of the monarch's temper, and the younger of the two pulled them closer to the corner, her soft voice hopeful as the two squished together in the small area, "Maybe she didn't see us, V-chan!"

"Oh for Diana's sake, Serenity, what makes you think she _didn't_ see us?" Venus hissed again.

"Well maybe-"

"Princess Serenity and Sailor Venus! Present yourself at _once!"_

Both girls flinched and then got up, slowly walking to the center of the room and trying to ignore the disapproving stares of Luna, Artemis, and the queen. Venus knelt down on one knee, her head bent in respect as Serenity simply looked down sheepishly at her bare feet and the intricate designs on the red carpet below them, hoping she wouldn't have to look at her mother's upset expression.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Please tell me as to why the two of you are outside your bedrooms?' Queen Serenity asked, her voice rather too pleasant, yet a hint of strong anger pulsating underneath it, "I believe I instructed you-especially you, Venus- to keep yourselves and the Princess up in your corridors until the discussion between our Earth guests and I had finished."

Venus felt small beads of sweat trickle down her face. Though she and Serenity had gotten in trouble before, the queen seemed to be in a more worse mood than usual. Licking her dry lips, Venus gulped. "Yes, your Highness, you did."

"So then why had you snuck out?"

Her cheeks starting to burn with red shame, Venus gulped again, afraid to feel the queen's wrath. The queen had never actually punished her before, but her foul mood at the moment seemed to be rather frightening. "Well, she- _we,"_ She immediately corrected herself, "wanted to see the guests from Earth, so we snuck out to catch a glimpse." Venus lowered her head further, feeling her heart sink along as well, realizing her mistake for defying her queen's order, "I apologize deeply for my actions, your Highness."

Serenity shifted uncomfortably and looked up at her mother, who was now facing her. "And Serenity?" She asked, an eyebrow raised skeptically. "Don't _you_ have anything to say for yourself?"

The princess gulped, twisting her toe in different directions so as to avoid meeting the princes' gazes. "I-I _may_ have had something t-to do with it..." She mumbled, her voice quiet, and then turned to the princes, her blue eyes shining her apology. It was a trick she had learned from Venus- give a look of innocence, and your apology is immediately accepted. "But I didn't mean to eavesdrop, honestly!" She picked up the lacy edges of her nightgown and bent down into a slight curtsy. "Please, forgive me."

Venus rolled her eyes as she watched the princess' actions. _"You're over-doing it, Serenity!"_ She thought, annoyed, but shook it off, looking back at the queen, who motioned at her to stand up. Standing from her previous pose, Venus turned to the princes, who seemed a bit taken back by the previous commotion. Clearing her throat, she stuck out a gloved hand towards the two. "I'm Sailor Venus, senshi of love and loyalty, leader of the senshi who protect Princess Serenity."

The silver-haired prince took her hand with his own gloved one, shaking it firmly. "I'm Prince Dimande, one of the princes of Earth. It is a pleasure to finally meet one of the legendary senshi."

Venus smiled gently, nodding at him, and turning to the other prince, who took her hand and shook it in the same manner as Dimande. "My name is Prince Endymion. Yet you must already know that, as you were listening in, right?"

The senshi blushed a bit, nodding at his guess. "I do hope you will forgive me, Prince Endymion." She said, and he grinned, waving it away. "It's fine."

Serenity giggled, and then turned to Prince Dimande, smiling brightly. "My name is Princess Serenity. It's nice to meet you, Prince Dimande."

Dimande blinked, wondering if he was dreaming. The girl in front of him was very enchanting, making his heart hammer thrice it's normal speed. Her silvery-blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders all the way down to her knees like a perfect waterfall, her light azure eyes shone brighter than stars, making them seem like total darkness in comparison. And her beautiful smile...it was filled with a specific feeling he couldn't place his finger on, as if it were a mixture of maturity and innocence at the same time, while warmth covered it up. Taking her hand in his, he bowed down slightly, kissing it gently. "The pleasure is all mine, Princess." He whispered, and she giggled again, her voice light. Her complexion was rather sunny-like, and he found this ironic as she lived on the Silver Millennium, not having much access to the brightness of the Sun.

Turning to the other prince, Serenity smiled, her bright pink lips pulled up at the corners. "And you're Prince Endymion!" She said.

The dark-haired prince mock-frowned, as if assuming a high and mighty position. "How _dare_ you know my name before I introduce myself, young lady!" He squeaked, and Serenity started laughing, her rosy cheeks a dark red color. "And now you're laughing!" He shook his head in a disappointed manner, his dark bangs falling around his amused face. "You obviously don't understand the importance of this!"

"E-Endymion-sama!" She gasped for air as she continued to giggle harder, "S-Stop it! You're going to make me-"

"AHEM."

Serenity immediately stopped laughing, her face starting to flush with embarrassment. "I apologize for my actions." She mumbled, watching her mother's disappointed expression, Dimande's confused look, and Venus' palm smacked on her forehead. Her blue eyes shifted over to Endymion, whose eyes met hers and she giggled under her breath again. He then walked over to her and grasped her hand, bringing it up to his lips. "It's a wonderful pleasure to meet you, Princess."

Serenity blushed and curtsied slightly at Endymion. "I can say the same for you, Prince. I've always wanted to know so much about Earth, and-"

"Alright, time to go to bed." Queen Serenity clapped her hands together, facing the older prince. "Prince Dimande, we shall continue our discussion in the morning. Right now, I presume it is rather late night for you in your time, and you must be tired." She gestured to a few soldiers by the entrance. "These soldiers will escort you and your cousin to the guest rooms for the night."

Dimande nodded politely. "Thank you very much, Queen Serenity. I hope you will give my question some further thought."

The two princes were dismissed and walked out of the room, escorted by the soldiers. Serenity looked over her shoulder and watched as they left, turning back to Venus and the queen. She laughed nervously. "I-I guess I have some explaining to do."

Queen Serenity sighed. "Serenity, since it was the first day of the princes' arrival, I will dismiss this now. But any other time I catch you sneaking around while the princes are here _without my permission,_ I will simply not tolerate it. Do you understand?"

The princess nodded silently, her gaze looking down at the familiar red carpet again. "Yes, Mother." She whispered quietly.

The queen now turned to Sailor Venus, whose head hung low in a similar manner as her princess. "Sailor Venus, I had expected better of you, but as I know it will not happen again, I will excuse you this once."

"Thank you, your Highness." Venus replied, her golden hair falling over her face as she bowed down to the monarch, and the queen nodded. "Now, off to bed for both of you." She sighed, placing a palm on her forehead and letting out a sigh of relief, "We all have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"V-chan, V-chan! Do you think he's forgotten about what happened yesterday?" Serenity asked as she walked with her guardian, her bright blue eyes sparkling with wonder, "I hope Endymion-sama hasn't forgotten about-"<p>

"Serenity!" Venus immediately halted, stomping her orange heel onto the red carpeted floor. "No, for the millionth time, I _don't_ think he forgot that incident, because it happened _yesterday!_ For Diana's sake, how could he forget? You two were obviously flirting in the _Queen's presence!"_

This seemed to brighten up Serenity's mood, as her smile widened, and she began to tug on Venus' glove harder as she continued to walk. "V-chan, do you really think that? You're the senshi of love, why don't you tell me-"

"Serenity, stop it!" Venus said, throwing her arms up in the air, frustrated with her princess' behavior, "Even if he'll try to forget you, he obviously can't!"

Serenity's eyes gleamed further, now in excitement and admiration. "You think so, V-chan? Do you _honestly _mean that? I want your honest and ultimately true-"

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF ARTEMIS!" Venus yelled, and led her down the hallway to the light blue door, rapping it hard. "Mercury, open up!"

The senshi of water opened her door shyly, her light ice eyes questioning at the commotion. "Yes?"

"_Please_ take this little one! I must attend the board meeting as our representative, but she won't let me go."

"Well that's because Prince Dimande and Endymion will be there!" Serenity chimed, her voice filled with content, "And I never got to ask them my questions last night..." She gently kicked her feet against the stone underneath, as if to suggest her desire to tag along with the senshi of love.

Mercury blinked, and then nodded, opening the door further and gesturing the princess inside her room. "Come, Serenity, I'll teach you more about Earth, and then later you can ask them more about the planet."

"Alright!" The young princess grinned, though she seemed a bit hesitant at first, and walked in the room. Venus let out a sigh of relief and mouthed a "thank you" at Mercury, who smiled and nodded, waving at her to hurry away.

Venus turned around and started to run as fast as her heels could carry her, and she quietly swore under her breath, cursing her orange shoes for being so unhelpful in running. Finally reaching the dark brown wooden door, she opened it quickly, trying to catch her breath. "I-I'm here," She breathed, resting her arms on her knees as she bent over, wiping sweat off of her forehead. "Phew!"

"Glad to have you join us, Sailor Venus. The princes will join us momentarily." Queen Serenity replied pleasantly, and the senshi bent down on one knee, bowing down before the seated monarch. "Many apologies for arriving a bit later than you asked, your Highness, I had to-"

"There's no need to apologize, Venus." The queen laughed softly, "I know Serenity was constantly insisting that she come with you, wasn't she?"

A small grin crept onto Venus' face at the memory, and she nodded slightly. "Yes, your Highness. Was I supposed to bring her?"

"No," Queen Serenity shook her head at the senshi to signal that she had done the right thing, "You were correct."

"If I may point out, she's simply curious, your Highness-"

"I know," The queen whispered, her tone suddenly serious, "But I'm only doing this for her safety. One day she will understand why I'm doing this for her."

Venus was quiet for a moment, and then nodded again. "Yes, my Queen."

After the senshi took her seat, a few moments of awkward silence passed by between the monarch and the warrior as neither wanted to further discuss the topic, knowing it would either turn into a heated debate, or Serenity would lose further privileges around the castle, which would disappoint her further. To both of the women's assurance, a soldier soon entered the room, announcing the arrival of the two Earth princes. Venus could feel herself shift uncomfortably in her chair as the princes entered, as she felt as if she was betraying Serenity. She, who didn't have much interest in politics, especially with Earth, was attending a meeting that her young princess would have absolutely adored.

"Sailor Venus?"

The senshi looked up to see three pairs of eyes curiously looking into hers, and she blinked, her cheeks tinging a cherry red as she laughed nervously. "S-Sorry, my mind had just wandered off for a bit..." Her voice trailed off, and she looked up, pursing her lips in an apologetic manner.

The queen nodded, and then turned to the two princes. Endymion looked around, his dark eyes scanning the area, "Where's Princess Serenity?" He asked, and Dimande cast him an annoyed glance, immediately silencing him. Dimande then cleared his throat and placed his palms on the table, indicating his being ready to start the discussion. "Queen Serenity, about yesterday-"

"Right." The queen held her arm up gracefully, gesturing to the senshi on her right. "Prince, could you please tell Sailor Venus of your plan the exact way you told me? She does not know of your suggestion currently."

Dimande nodded, turning to Venus. "You remember the Multi-Star Alliance, I assume, Sailor Venus?"

The words sunk into Venus' mind, and she could feel her heart starting to hammer against her chest loudly. _"Why would he mention such an old item?"_ She thought, many questions swarming through her mind, and she looked down at her lap, wanting to avoid eye contact with the others, _"And why _that,_ of all alliances? Does he _know_ that it's forbidden on the Silver Millennium to speak of it?"_ She looked up at the queen, whose eyes were filled with concern, as she knew what Venus was thinking by looking at her expression.

"Sailor Venus, are you alright?" Dimande's voice asked, breaking Venus out of her thoughts, and she looked up, and then simply nodded silently. "Yes, I remember that." She responded, her voice barely a low whisper.

"Well, we were thinking of making another alliance similar to it." Dimande told her, "But, of course, first, we need Queen Serenity's approval for it." His amethyst eyes quickly glanced over at the queen, and then looked over at the senshi. "What are _your_ thoughts about it, Sailor Venus?"

Endymion, who must've noticed the senshi's discomfort, quickly looked up at her, his navy blue eyes concerned. "Of course, it's just an idea." He quickly added, "My father is still thinking as to whether the plan is one that we should continue," He turned to the queen, "but he sent us here to ask for your approval first, your Highness, as he claimed that yours was much more important."

The queen nodded, the corners of her lips curling up a bit. "Thank you, Prince Endymion, and thank your father, too, for taking our opinion in thought. We appreciate it."

"But what of the idea?" Dimande pushed, his expression determined, "What do either of you think of it?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Prince." Venus said, speaking up for the first time in the discussion, "There were some pros to the Multi-Star Alliance, yet it still had many cons, in my opinion, and it negatively affected the Earth and the Silver Millennium. It was better when the treaty was cut off between the planets."

"But then the two kingdoms weren't allies anymore, and interaction between Lunarians and Earthlings was discouraged unless it had to do with the situation of the galaxy!" Dimande added, "I mean-"

"Dimande, I really think you should-"

"Quiet, Endymion, I'm trying to give a point here!" Dimande said, silencing his cousin, and then turning back to the two, "Your Highness, Sailor Venus, please see that there were many positives to the Multi-Star Alliance, as both kingdoms prospered happily. All the negative events didn't occur until-"

"Yes, we know!" Venus snapped, her temper starting to rise as she rose from her seat. Queen Serenity turned to her, her face shocked by the senshi's sudden anger, but she didn't care right now. Dimande had to know. "Dimande, I'm not sure if you know this, but it's forbidden to speak of the Multi-Star Alliance here on the Silver Millennium, as it reminds us all of the devastation that befell on us before the treaty was cut off. It's true that the treaty helped both Earth and the Moon, but only for, what, a few weeks? After that, in case you've forgotten, Earth caused an attack that destroyed not only a part of the Moon, but also the trust we Lunarians had in you Earthlings." She took a deep sigh, small tears streaking down her cheeks as memories flooded back through her mind.

"_Mama, Mama!"_

"_Go back inside, little one! Don't forget, I will always love-"_

"_MAMA! No...no...Mama..."_

"M-Mama..." Venus hiccuped, and buried her face in her hands as she sat back in her chair, a heavier flow of tears streaming down her face. Queen Serenity gently patted the girl's head lovingly, trying to calm her down. She looked back at the two princes, her expression stern. "As I said before, this decision cannot be made immediately. We must have more time to discuss this not only with ourselves, but with the citizens, as well. You may continue to stay in our kingdom until we decide whether we agree to this plan or not, but understand that we will _not_ allow ourselves to be rushed into making a decision quickly."

Dimande, seeming rather shocked from the recent events, then closed his eyes and nodded, whispering, "I respect that.", and then left the room. Endymion, however, walked over to the sobbing senshi. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a small, pearl-white handkerchief and placed it in Venus' hands, grinning slightly.

"I apologize for any destruction mentally or physically we may have caused, and I hope you will forgive us." He said, his dark blue eyes looking directly at the two women, and then bowed slightly before leaving the room.

Venus hiccuped softly and then looked down at the handkerchief. She let out a small laugh and dried her tears, looking up at the queen apologetically. "My apologies for acting rather emotional previously, your Highness-"

"No, it's alright, Venus," Queen Serenity assured calmly, patting the girl gently on the head, "I'm glad you did, as it shows that you are not just a warrior, but a real person with emotions inside of you." She smiled warmly, her silver eyes beaming, "As if you're not just one to protect others, but to understand them, too. That's why you're leader of the senshi," Her grin widened, "And Serenity's best friend, I assume?"

Venus laughed again, and then nodded, standing up from her chair. "Thank you, Queen Serenity." She said, bowed, and then turned around, running back to the senshi corridors. _"I must tell them. Now. We must be prepared."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Yay, this chapter is finished! AND YES, SCHOOL IS OVER FOR THE YEAR! :D I'm going out of the country, though, to a place with no Internet whatsoever in 3 days, so don't be expecting a quick update after the next chapter is uploaded (;**

**Review please?(:**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_** GAHHHH :D I am so delighted that people like this story, you have no idea (or maybe you do...?)! And all these reviews coming in...*sob* THANK YOU ALL! ^^**

**Here's Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy! Sorry if it's a bit weird...I finished writing it at 1 A.M.! XD**

**I do not own Sailor Moon. Or Endymion's charming personality. Unfortunately. *sob***

**Chapter 3**

Pushing a wisp of silvery-blonde hair behind her ear, Serenity sighed as she looked out Mercury's bedroom window, once again her mind trailing away from Mercury's current lecture, which was something about electron configuration this, atom theory that- overall, something Serenity was not interested in knowing at the moment.

"Serenity!" Mercury huffed once again, slamming the thick black chemistry book onto her table, startling the previously-daydreaming princess, the senshi's icy eyes blazing. "For Diana's sake, can't you _once_ pay attention?" She demanded, her gloved hand forming into a balled fist. "This is probably the reason your marks are lowering and your mother's raised temper! Why not kill two birds with one stone, and- Serenity, are you even _listening?"_

"Isn't it beautiful?" Serenity asked, her head now perched on her outstretched palms, which were propped up by her elbows, her blue eyes gazing at the planet directly in her focus, "Earth looks like a place one would really want to live at, right, Mercury?" She turned to the angered senshi of water. "Mercury, why can't we interact with Earthlings? Mother always said it was forbidden, but _why?_"

Sailor Mercury's expression softened, and she pursed her lips, her icy blue eyes looking away from the Princess. "Serenity..." She began, taking a huge sigh, "I'm not entirely sure if I'm the person to tell you that. It's a long and complicated-"

_BLAM._

The door burst open, and once again, there stood a disheveled-looking Venus, her face sweaty and tired as Mars and Jupiter ran up behind her. "Mercury-" She gasped, "Serenity-Dimande-wanted-oh, for the love of Artemis, why are the stairs in this castle so damn _steep_?"

"What's wrong, V-chan?" Serenity asked, concerned, and arose from her seat, taking the senshi of love's arm and slowly leading her to a chair as Venus wheezed tiredly. "What happened during the meeting?"

Venus collapsed into the chair, and then turned to the senshi, her wide eyes blinking slowly. "Dimande wants to make a pact similar to the Multi-Star Alliance."

Jupiter blinked. "What? Venus," She laughed nervously, "You're joking, aren't you?"

Venus shook her head, her golden hair swishing around her. "I'm afraid not. Queen Serenity is very unsure about it, yet he seems eager to go on with the plan, claiming that if we're more careful or something, more benefits will come out of this new alliance. Yet," She ran a hand through her hair, her eyes now focused on the tile floor beneat her feet, "I still don't think it's a good idea."

A long and awkward silence followed as the senshi shifted uncomfortably at the news.

"What's the Multi-Star Alliance?" Serenity then suddenly asked, breaking the silence. Four pairs of concerned eyes turned to her confused blue ones, and all exchanged unsure glances at each other, not confident in how to break the news to their princess.

"W-Well, i-it was a formation between-erm-"

"Venus! It's forbidden to talk about it, remember?"

"But we can't just keep it from her, Mars! I mean she'll need to know _some_ day-"

"Why is it forbidden?" Serenity asked, her head cocking to the side. "And why don't I know about it?"

"Erm-because-I guess it's about-"

"It's forbidden because of all the unhappiness that befell on not only the Silver Millennium, but the entirety of the Moon." A new voice explained, and the five heads turned to see the two familiar cats entering the room, their expressions serious. "And it was all because of interaction between the Earthlings and Lunarians. It ended six months before you were born, so you weren't told of any of this."

"Unhappiness?" Serenity asked, looking back out the window towards the Earth, confused by Luna's words, "Earthlings and Lunarians? But I thought it was forbidden for them to interact?"

"That's true, Princess," Artemis said, "But there was a war that followed said interaction. It destroyed about one-fourth of the Moon's original population, and completely wiped out the Lunarians' trust in Earthlings."

"But how could people from such a wonderful planet do such a thing?" Serenity asked, her hands rising to her heart, "It doesn't seem like it would happen, ever!"

"Serenity, what happened was the current king of Earth wanted to form an alliance between the Earth and the Moon to increase the amount of trade and magic in both kingdoms." Luna began as she walked further into the room, and sat in front of the senshi, "The Solar System disapproved of this decision at first, but then approved of it once the king convinced that it would benefit both of the kingdoms. It was named the Multi-Star Alliance, as it was approved of most of the stars in the galaxy. It was successful at first, as the Moon Kingdom was benefited from the Earth's nature and weaponry and the Earth was benefited by the Moon's magic. However later, the Earthlings became more power-hungry, wanting more and more magic. The Lunarians could see where the situation was going, and decided to cut off the alliance, as they didn't want anyone hurt." Luna looked away, as if remembering the painful memory, "Most of the power-greedy Earthlings attacked the Earth, and a war broke out, known as the Broken War, as it had broken the pact between the two kingdoms. The Lunarians had won in the end, but at a huge cost." She shook her dark head, closing her dark red eyes, "So many warriors fought and died, Serenity. It's truly a dark and terrible event to remember."

Another long silence followed, and then Serenity turned around her to see the senshi silently crying. "Your mothers were in that battle, weren't they?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Jupiter looked up at their princess and silently nodded, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. "They were."

Serenity looked down at the blue carpeting, her vision mixing together as she tried to put the two events together. "And...Prince Dimande wants to form another pact similar to the Multi-Star Alliance?"

"Yes." Artemis replied. "The Queen is still thinking it over, as she wants the citizens to give their opinion as well, but I honestly don't think it's a good idea. No one thinks it is, yet," He sighed, "The white-haired pretty boy won't listen." He muttered angrily.

"Well we can't let him do that!" Serenity yelled, slamming her fist onto the table, startling the senshi and the cats. "I mean, hasn't he learned from the last time? Is he stupid or something?"

"Serenity, Artemis told you," Venus said, "He won't listen-"

"Well, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Serenity exclaimed, and got up from her seat, running out the door.

Mars shook her head. "There goes a second person in this palace who doesn't ever listen."

* * *

><p>"Move aside! I want to talk to Prince Dimande!"<p>

"But Princess, we had strict orders from the Queen not to let you see the princes until after their visit has ended." The poor soldier tried to explain to the upset princess again, "Besides-"

"I don't care!" Serenity repeated, and stomped her foot onto the red carpeted floor angrily, its' color matching the anger in her angry cheeks. "I need to speak to him _now!_ It's of royal importance!"

"But Princess-"

"What's going on?"

The three individuals turned around to see a dark-haired figure walking over to them, his blue eyes confused. "Did the princess get in trouble again?"

"Prince Endymion-_sama!"_ Serenity exclaimed, and walked over to him, bowing into a slight curtsy. "These soldiers won't let me in to speak to Prince Dimande, and I need to! It's rather important!"

''Well maybe you could tell me what is of such valuable importance?" Endymion asked, raising a dark eyebrow, "I mean, my cousin and I aren't different at all, royalty-wise, so it wouldn't matter whether you talked to him or me, right? Besides," He let out an enormous sigh, "I just took a lonely walk out in the gardens, and I would like someone to accompany me this time." He extended his arm towards the surprised princess, "Care to join me, Princess Serenity? I'd be honored if you did."

Serenity's light red cheeks flushed further from a bright peach to a dark strawberry color, and she pursed her lips, her blue eyes blinking in confusion and hesitation. "Well, I'm not sure..." She said, Luna's previous words echoing throughout her mind.

"_And it was all because of interaction between the Earthlings and Lunarians..."_

"It's just a walk." Endymion said, looking at the uneasiness in her face, "I understand if my handsome looks make you hesitate, however-"

Serenity's cheeks tinged darker. "A-As if, Endymion-_sama!"_ She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Sticking out your tongue, huh?" He asked teasingly, and then winked, "Very mature for a princess of your stature."

The blonde princess pouted, and then turned away. "Fine, I _won't_ take a walk with you!" She said, and the prince shrugged. "I knew it. My looks are too much for you. I understand, Princess."

"W-What?" She demanded, and then marched over to the prince and grabbed his remaining-outstretched arm, half-walking half-dragging the prince out into the gardens. "You'll see who you're dealing with, Mr. Fancy-Prince!" She muttered, and Endymion burst out into laughter. " 'Fancy-Prince'? You're bursting with ideas, Ms. Fancy-Princess."

Serenity pouted again, and then released the prince's arm, turning towards the flowers and trying to ignore him, but she couldn't help but watch his fascination towards the flowers. The way his sapphire eyes glimmered with happiness and amazement towards the gardens, and how, when he looked at her, her heart seemed to beat faster, yet she seemed to feel completely happy and upbeat, as if she were on the pinnacle of happiness.

Yet Luna's words still spoke in her mind.

"_And it was all because of interaction between the Earthlings and Lunarians..."_

"_It's just a walk,"_ Serenity thought, looking up at the Earth prince, _"How could that count as interaction?"_

"Princess, have I ever told you that your beauty could never compare to any of these flowers?" Endymion's voice asked, breaking her thoughts, and Serenity blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Endymion gestured around them, "All you have here is pink and white moonflowers and carnations. Your beauty couldn't compare to any of these flowers. It's probably too much for you."

Serenity's fists clenched angrily. "Endymion-_sama,_ I'll have you know that that was extremely uncalled for!" She exclaimed, "I'll also have you know that many suitors told me that my beauty was better than these flowers! So there!"

"Well, those suitors must've been blind." Endymion laughed, which seemed to anger Serenity further, yet he went on, "Because these flowers are too obviously no match for you, Serenity."

The princess blinked again, surprised by the sudden change in tone. "B-But you just said-"

"I said it was probably too much for you, meaning that these flowers couldn't compare to you." Endymion laughed gently, and Serenity's cheeks tinged a bright pink. "W-Well thank you, E-Endy-I mean, Prince Endymion-_sama."_

Endymion smiled, then reached into his armor pocket, as if looking for something, and pulled out a flower with a dark green stem and small green triangles sticking out of it, red petals curving gracefully at the top.

Serenity stared at it, her cerulean eyes wide with wonder. It was something she had never seen before, and it was so beautiful, the way the dark green stem seemed simple, yet the red at the top of it completed the look, making it seem mature yet simple at the same time. "What is it?" She asked, and he grinned even further. "It's called a rose. It's a rather famous type of flower on my planet, and probably one of the most beautiful things on Earth." He explained, and took her hand, carefully placing the flower in it. "This flower could probably compare to you, Princess."

"But it's so beautiful," Serenity exclaimed, "It's leaving me breathl- ow!" She looked down at her finger, where a fresh trickle of dark red blood had started to stream down. "How did that happen?"

"You must've touched one of the thorns." Endymion said, reaching into his pocket again, and pulling out a bright white handkerchief, "Luckily Venus gave me back my handkerchief, or else I'd have no way of treating your wound."

"Thorns?"

"It's those sharp things sticking out of the stem. They make the beautiful flower seem like a total monster. Don't worry though, it's not too bad. Be careful next time, though. These things can be rather sharp."

Serenity pursed her lips. "But it's so beautiful," She repeated, this time in a protesting moment, "It leaves me breathless by just looking at it."

"That's why I said earlier," Endymion said, taking her injured hand and wrapping the white handkerchief around it, "It could compare to you, as you leave me breathless, too."

The two looked up and gazed into each other's eyes, both their expressions shocked by what had Endymion had just said to the Princess. They then looked down and saw Endymion's hands holding Serenity's, whose curled back to hold the Prince's comfortably. The two staggered away quickly after a moment, each pulling their hands away. Serenity looked down at her hand covered in the white cloth, and turned pink as she looked away. "E-Erm, thank you, Prince Endymion-_sama."_

The prince nodded, shaking his head. "It was nothing. Glad you're feeling better." He replied.

The two continued to walk back to the palace, not knowing that a pair of amethyst eyes was watching them from the left window on the second floor of the palace.

**A/N:**** YAY, finally finished! **

**ACK THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT. *slams head repeatedly into wall***

**Ah, well. Not my fault. Blame school. (:**

**Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** RAWWWWWWRRRRRRR I IZ ALIVE! Thank you all for being so patient! I discovered HetaOni lately, so guess what someone's been doing every night, staying up late? XD**

**Enjoy Chapter 4!**

_**I do not own Sailor Moon. Or Endymion's charming personality. Unfortunately. *sob***_

**Chapter 4**

Clearing her throat, Serenity looked up at Endymion, trying to avoid the awkward silence that had followed their walk out of the garden. But what was she to talk of? The devastating political situation at hand? Ask a few questions she had of Earth? ….Tell him of how his eyes had left an enchanting spell on her and now she couldn't stop admiring their beautiful dark sapphire gleam?

"Sere- Princess, I'd like to know something," He asked, slightly surprising her from the sudden sound interrupting the long silence as he turned to her, "If you'd permit me to ask the question?"

"You just asked me a question," Serenity looked away, sticking her nose up in the air as they continued to walk, "However, since you persist, I will permit you to ask me another."

Endymion laughed gently. "I was simply wondering what your thoughts were on the situation at hand. You know, with our unexpected visit, and Dimande wanting to create another pact similar to the Multi-Star Alliance-"

"Holy Starmilk!" Serenity exclaimed, immediately halting in her tracks, and smacked her forehead with her palm, surprising the prince, who cautiously walked over to her, slowly raising his hand, "Princess, are you all right?"

"The Multi-Star Alliance! Dimande! I forgot to talk to him about it!" She quickly picked up a fold of her dress and started to run, her bare feet hitting against the rugged floor of the palace as Endymion tried to run after her, panting heavily as he watched, wide-eyed, at the half-panicking, half-frantically yelling princess. "P-Princess, please slow down!"

"I can't!" She turned around to look at him, continuing to run, her cheeks a bright peach color and her silvery-blonde pigtails dancing behind her as she tried to explain to him why she couldn't cease her current task, "Otherwise I'll forget, and then this whole situation will get worse, and then guess what happens afterwards? My people will become upset, and everyone will-"

"Princess, watch out!"

The moon princess turned around too late, ending up slamming in a tall white and purple figure and hearing a shocked voice exclaim the words "Princess!" worriedly. She felt a pair of strong arms catch her as she staggered back from the figure, and shook her head a few times, her mind rattling around from the sudden current events. "Oh..." She moaned, resting her clothed hand on her forehead and then looking up dizzily, "...for the love of Artemis, what just happened...?"

She blinked and looked up to see Endymion looking down at her worriedly, his sapphire eyes gleaming with tension. What was this new feeling? Why did she want to reach out and rest her hand on his pale cheek, and comfort him soothingly that she was perfectly okay? Why did she want to stay in this position forever, him holding her in his arms comfortingly and protectively? And why, oh Diana, _why_ did she want to move forward and kiss him on the lips, holding his face in her hands and wrapping them around his neck?

Another dizzy feeling swirled around near the back of her head and she could feel the colors around her mixing together, as if on a color palette. She fell back into Endymion's arms, the last thing reaching her ears being his exclaiming her name worriedly over and over again as he held her.

"Princess! Princess, wake up! Princess!"

_"...Serenity..."_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I couldn't run as fast as the princess, so I couldn't really stop her from crashing."<p>

"It's all right, Prince. Do you know why she was running?"

"She was mumbling something telling Dimande something, and she seemed rather flustered when I brought up the topic of the alliance. I didn't mean to upset her, I was just wondering what her opinion was on the situation. Will she be all right?"

"Yeah, she should be. This is our Princess Serenity we're talking about here."

Serenity let out a small moan as she heard the voices hush down, shaking her head and slowly fluttering her eyes open to see four pairs of eyes worriedly watching her. She shifted up in her seat and laid her cool hand on her warm forehead, bringing immediate content. "What happened?"

"You ran too fast to find Prince Dimande, and ended up running into him." Venus patted her arm gently, relief sparkling in her bright blue eyes.

"Geez, Serenity," Mars massaged her temples irritatedly, squeezing her eyes shut, "You always get into trouble, even when you don't mean to."

Serenity briefly stuck out her tongue at the senshi of fire, but turned to Dimande, whose amethyst eyes were watching her, concerned. "Are you all right, Princess? I deeply apologize if you're hurt in any shape or form."

"No, I'm quite alright, Prince," Serenity said quickly, turning to him, "I'm sorry I bumped into you. You're the guest of the Moon, and I have treated you unfairly. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Dimande's eyes sparkled for a brief moment, and he could not help but stare at her admirably. Her hair was a beautiful mix of silver and gold, and fell over her shoulders like what they called back home a "waterfall", her cheeks were a rosy pink that shone happily whenever she spoke, and her eyes. Oh, her eyes. He could've stared at them for the rest of his life if he could. Those eyes...they were like bright sapphires, clear and bright with maturity and childishness at the same time. As Dimande felt his heart starting to quicken, he cleared his throat and pursed his lips, noticing he had been staring at her for a while now. "W-Well, about the alliance, Princess-"

"Right, the alliance!" Serenity immediately sat up and smoothed the wrinkles in her dress, her expression suddenly serious. "Prince, I must object to this suggestion. You cannot just march up from Earth, talk to us about an old alliance that's forbidden to speak of _and_ almost destroyed our planet, and expect the Moon Kingdom to simply go along with it!"

Dimande blinked, a bit taken back by the sudden change of atmosphere. "But Princess, I was only trying to-"

"What, help us? Try to ally with us?" Serenity's voice started to rise, and Mars tapped on Venus' shoulder, indicating that some of the guards nearby were whispering to each other quietly, surprised by the princess' sudden sour attitude, "Because the last time that happened, that didn't go so well, did it, Prince Dimande?"

"Serenity, please quiet down!" Venus hissed quietly, and took her friend's hand in hers, trying to calm her down as she noticed more guards whispering, "The guards are watching and may call your mother, and-"

"I don't care!" Serenity declared loudly, oblivious to the stares she was receiving, "I am going to be ruler soon, and Mother should understand that some political matters should be taken into my hands, not always hers."

"But Princess Serenity," Dimande's voice started to sound pleading, "This alliance could help the Earth and the Moon in a different and more beneficial way; more than the Multi-Star Alliance did! And this time, I'm going to place boundaries to make sure that neither kingdom attacks the other!"

Serenity blinked for a moment, and then sat back in the chair for a few moments. "I'm listening."

"Dimande," Endymion began, looking worried, "I don't think it's a good idea-"

"Hush, Endymion." Dimande snapped, "I'm trying to explain something to the princess, you shouldn't interfere."

Serenity opened her mouth to intervene, but closed it again, wanting to listen to what Dimande had to say. "You say it's going to help in a more beneficial way?"

"Yes, Princess. I have placed boundaries sealed by old magic back home to make sure that Earth's ultimate weapon can never be used by anyone except for me and Endymion, the caretakers of this alliance plan."

"All right. And you're sure this will prevent the Earth from attacking the Silver Millennium or _any_ area on the Moon?"

"Yes, Princess. Earth cannot attack any planet without that weapon, and so I promise you that the Moon will _not_ suffer any attacks from the Earth at all."

"What's the catch?" Mars asked bitterly.

Dimande pursed his lips for a brief moment again, and looked away from the three Lunarians' gaze. "...We'll need the silver crystal." He whispered.

A long silence followed after those words left Dimande's lips, and Serenity looked down at the carpet as well, her expression unreadable. The two senshi exchanged looks for a while, and then looked at the prince. "Why do you need the silver crystal?" Venus asked quietly, crossing her arms.

"Well, you see, we have a certain-"

"What in the name of Selene are you all _doing?"_

The five looked up to see an upset Queen Serenity rushing over to them, fuming angrily. "I certainly do not remember approving of you all talking with the princes about the plan, and Serenity, I told you to keep away from them!"

"Enough!" Serenity rose from her seat, her blue eyes spitting fire. "Stop treating me like a child! For Luna's sake, I'm going to be ruler soon, Mother, and you can't even let me _speak_ with one of the Earth princes during a political crisis?"

"Serenity, now is not the time to-"

"No, I want to hear what they have to say!" Serenity slammed her clenched fist against the arm of the chair angrily, ignoring everyone else in the room's cringing at the tension between the mother and the daughter. "Serenity, just go to your room-"

"No! In case you haven't noticed, I'm older now! And I need to learn about what's going on in the universe, not what the quadratic formula is! For Diana's sake, I _hate_ being locked up in my room because _you_ don't want me to participate in politics! Now listen to what the princes have to say, and _deal with it!"_ And with that, she stormed out of the room, ignoring the shouts at her to come back.

Thirty minutes later, a soft knock rapped against the wood of her door, and Serenity looked up from her sight on her midnight blue bedsheets, on which it seemed she had been staring forever. She cleared her throat to make sure it wasn't raspy and quickly wiped her red-rimmed eyes, as she didn't want the guest to know that she had been crying earlier. "Come in."

The door pushed slightly open, and Venus stepped in the room. Serenity's eyes brightened, and she hopped off of the bed, running into the arms of the senshi of love, who embraced her warmly, patting her head gently. "Serenity, your mother made her decision about the plan."

Serenity looked up at Venus, and gulped as she felt her heart drop down to her stomach. What had her mother decided? Was she to see Endymion again? Was she going to learn more about the fascinating planet and possibly become allies with them at the risk of giving up their own kingdom's most powerful weapon? "R-Really? W-What'd she say?"

Venus laughed nervously, her voice a bit shaken up as well as the princess'. "She said yes."

"Really? B-But what about the silver crystal-"

"The Queen still has to reach an impasse with him about that, but for the time being, the alliance will take place."

Serenity giggled, her mind jumbling around with what was happening at the moment. "V-chan, do you think it'd work?"

Venus cracked a small smile and nodded. "Yes, Serenity. I think that, for once, we'll have a bit of peace." _"Oh Artemis!"_ She thought,_ "I wonder if Endymion knows!"_

"I have to go!" Serenity slurred quickly, and dashed out of her bedroom door, leaving a confused Venus behind.

* * *

><p>"Prince Endymion!" She waved to him as she finally found him in the library, examining the section labeled "Star Milk: An Interesting History behind the Two Lovers and Craters on the Moon".<p>

"Oh, hello Princess. Would you mind explaining what this-"

"The alliance is going to take place!" She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, her heart racing, "I can't believe this is going to happen! I'm so happy, and-" She then realized what she was doing, and quickly cut off the embrace, curtsying dizzily while Endymion nodded, the two blushing awkwardly.

"Yes, I know." Endymion said, straightening his stance for a moment, and then smiled at the princess, "So now we're going to be allies."

"I'll show you what star milk is! And you can show me more roses!" Serenity exclaimed, "Oh, I'd love to see more of them!"

Endymion laughed. "Yes, Sere-" He cleared his throat, "Princess."

Serenity glanced at him for a moment, and then laughed nervously. "A-Actually, Prince, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you remember when I crashed into Dimande and I nearly fainted?"

"Yes. Are you feeling better now?"

"W-What? Oh, yes! I was just wondering..." She looked down, her cheeks turning redder as she twisted her foot shyly on the red carpet, "Was it you who kept saying my name over and over again?"

Endymion blinked, and then nodded. "W-Well, I _did_ call 'Princess, Princess', as I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"But you _did_ say my name, didn't you?" Serenity asked, moving closer to him. "You were the one who repeatedly called out 'Serenity'. Wasn't it you?"

Endymion nodded quickly. "I did, but I realize now that it wasn't in my place to call you that, as you're a princess of the Moon, and I have no right to-"

"But why not?" Serenity asked, her voice lowering, her heart pounding in the walls of her chest as she gracefully moved forward, "I-I mean, it's just a name. And..." She laughed softly, her voice a bare whisper, "It felt perfect when you said it. I felt like I was truly going to be all right with you there with me, and," She stopped, realizing her face was just a mere inch away from his, "I love the way you say my name, Endymion."

Before either of them knew, the two of them had each other's arms wrapped around one another, kissing in the center of the library.

And in the corner, by the door, stood Sailor Venus, her blue eyes watching sadly at the couple, shaking her head as she turned and closed the door quietly, small crystal tears falling from her eyes.

_"And it was all because of interaction between the Earthlings and Lunarians..."_

_ "It was also because it wasn't just _any_ ordinary interaction, Serenity,"_ Venus thought, closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall, _"It was a love interaction. A forbidden love brought upon war and disaster on both kingdoms."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** My, my! Another cliff? Hmm, who knows what'll happen next? (: The new chapter will be coming in soon, though, as Spring Break is coming up, so more time for me to write! :D**

**Review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Enjoy! Sorry for such a late update and a short chapter! Blame school~ XD**

_**I do not own Sailor Moon.**_

**Chapter 5**

_"Bonsoir, ma cherie,"_ Dimande purred lightly as he waltzed into the library, his amethyst eyes gleaming at Serenity, who blinked in confusion. "W-What?"

"That's French for 'good evening, my darling'," He grinned at the confused princess, who tilted her head in both curiosity and amazement. "It sounds beautiful! But Prince Dimande, what's French?"

"It's one of the many languages we have on Earth," He explained, "And one of the most beautiful, as it is a romance language."

Serenity giggled, "It sounds very soft and rhythmic!"

Dimande nodded. "I learned it as a child, as being a prince of the Earth requires you to know a few languages of the solar system and a few of our own planet." He grinned. "I assume you Lunarians know a few different dialects as well?"

Serenity smiled and nodded. "Would you like to hear some?"

"I'd love to."

The princess' smile widened and she cleared her throat. She then started to speak, her words connecting together in a gentle and quick motion, as if soft music notes were flowing out instead. Her voice sounded the same, but the language sounded like a complete, beautiful trill, like a soft sound.

Once she finished, Dimande applauded her silently. "That was beautiful."

She grinned and curtsied slightly, "Thank you."

"What did all those words mean?"

"It's actually a song," She laughed, "Sailor Venus and I used to sing it often, and it helped us imagine our own ideal prince."

Dimande nodded. "I see. Erm, so," He clasped his hands, "What are you doing in here, the library?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't say what he dreaded. "Waiting for a specific someone?"

Serenity's cheeks turned a dark red as she cleared her throat, and she shook her head, her ponytails falling over her blushing face, which she hoped he didn't notice. "N-No, I'm not. I'm just..." She pursed her lips and looked around frantically, trying to think of a white lie, "...admiring the books."

"May I inquire as to which one do you find of such great interest?"

The princess could feel her heart rate rising. What was she to tell him now? That everything she had said wasn't true at all? "Well-"

"Dimande!"

The two looked up to see Endymion standing at the top of the staircase into the library, his palm on the door as he slammed it open, his expression both one of relief and extreme concern. "A message has been received from your father back on Earth, and you need to go read it, _now."_

The white-haired prince cursed silently underneath his breath and then nodded. Leave it to fate to take away the precious time he had left with the beautiful Moon Princess. "All right." He turned to the blonde princess, his amethyst eyes sparkling, "I hope that maybe we can have another conversation later?"

Serenity smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

Dimande grinned back and walked up the staircase and out the door, which Endymion closed. "What did the message say?" Serenity asked, concerned.

The prince laughed and walked down the staircase to the worried princess. "Nothing, really. It just asked how he and I were doing, and how preparations for the treaty were taking place."

Serenity laughed, taking his hands in hers. "You're a good actor."

"Well it's not my fault I've been blessed with natural talent," He bent down and kissed her hand, his sapphire eyes gleaming at hers, _"Je t'aime, mon amour."_

The princess blinked. "What does that mean? Is that French, too?"

"Yes. It means 'I love you, my love'."

"Well, then, 'juh tem' also!"

Endymion laughed, amused by the princess' pronunciation. "No, no, it's not 'juh tem'. Here, repeat after me: '_je t'aime'_."

Serenity threw her hands up in the air, frustrated, and stormed away. "They both sound the same!"

"Well they're not!"

"But-"

"Do you want to learn it correctly or not, little princess?"

Serenity whipped around, glaring at him. "Say that again if you dare."

He smirked, ready for the mocking. "Little princess."

That did it. Serenity hurriedly walked over and held up her fist, ready to attack. But Endymion grabbed her hand and pulled it down, holding it and placing his lips on hers. Her fury immediately melted and she pulled her hand away, wrapping both of them around his neck. He placed his hands around her back, pulling her close, and the two kissed in the complete silence. Finally, Endymion pulled his lips away, shaking his head. "Serenity, we cannot do this. We both know it's forbidden, and could put our countries at war."

The princess looked up at him, her eyes pleading, "But no one knows about it. _Please_, Endymion."

"We can't." He shook his head again, "No, Serenity, don't do this. It's been over a week; someone's bound to notice soon."

Small tears formed in her eyes, "I just don't understand! Why can't we?"

"Serenity, we can't afford another disaster between both our kingdoms. And we-"

"But I love you. So, so much."

"But-"  
>"Shh," She silenced him, placing a finger on his lips, "No one knows, and once there's peace between both our kingdoms, we'll fix this in a better way. But just, for now..." She grinned mischievously and moved closer, her lips an inch away from his cheek, "Can't we just keep it like this?"<p>

Endymion sighed. "I don't know, I-"

He was silenced now by her kissing him, bringing him closer towards him and now raising her hands into his hair. "Endymion, just don't say anything." She whispered quickly after pulling her lips away.

"I wish you'd stop interrupting me." He mumbled, and she giggled. "Not my fault." She whispered softly. "Moon Princesses can be rather disrespectful, you know."

"I don't mind taking care of mine, though."

Serenity giggled again. "You use sweet-talk a lot, don't you? Is that just a natural ability of Earth Princes?"

"Hmm, maybe?" He pulled her closer, pecking her cheek, "You know, we _do_ have part authority in court and all, so it's needed at times, and-"

The door slammed open and both of them jumped away from each other, looking up at the newly-shining light coming from the doorway. There, in the bright white light, stood an angry-looking soldier of love.

The two looked away in silence as Sailor Venus stormed down the staircase, her blue eyes spitting fire at both of them. "Are you two _insane?"_ She demanded.

"V-chan, please listen-"

"No, _you_ listen to _me,_ Serenity." She hissed, "It is _my_ job to look over you as head of the guardian senshi, and before you say anything, _yes_, I _know_ you two have been secretly making out over the past few weeks!" She tapped her foot, annoyed, "I'm not stupid, Serenity! I'm the freaking soldier of LOVE! Do you _honestly_ think you two could've hidden from _me_ when you're both snogging each other and whispering little shenanigans to each other when I'm the sailor senshi of love and passion _and_ I'm your main guardian? Huh?"

An awkward silence ensued as the two royals quickly glanced at the fuming senshi, whose fists were curled by her sides. "V-V-chan, I honestly-"

"Serenity..." Sailor Venus groaned, massaging her temples with her gloved fingers, closing her eyes tiredly, "I love you, but I can't do this anymore. I can't keep trying to cover for you two _all the time._ Someone's bound to notice soon. And if you two keep kissing in the library- honestly, the _library?-_ or _anyplace_ for that matter that's near the palace, someone's going to find out, report it to the queen and the Earth king, and we're all going to be in some deep moon dust. So," She threw her hands up in the air, "either the two of you come public, or _stop_ this constant romance!"

Serenity sighed, looking down at the red carpet and twisting her toe nervously. "But V-chan..." She began, her voice a bit whining.

"Oh no." Venus shook her head, "No, Princess Serenity. You are _not_ going to use that tactic on me. I'm the one who taught it to you, how do you think I'll fall for it?"

"But this is true love!" Serenity exclaimed, turning to Endymion and kissing his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her, "V-chan, you're the soldier of love, you should know! And you're always telling me how _wonderful_ love is, how it makes you dance on clouds, how it makes the world beautiful in your eyes, how it-"

"Serenity, please." The blonde senshi walked over and held the princess' hands in hers, her voice softening a bit, "You know what happened the last time a romance occurred between a Lunarian and an Earthling. It's a permanent scar on the people of both kingdoms, and it can never be repaired. _Think,_ princess!" She shook her head, small tears forming in her blue eyes, "For once in your life, _think _of your people! Do you honestly want them to go through the same terrible fate again?"

Serenity gulped. As much as she loved her kingdom and all, she didn't like seeing the guardian of her senshi crying, literally begging her not to fall in love. "B-But..." She whispered softly, and the quiet sobbing became louder, "V-chan...p-please don't cry."

"Sailor Venus," Endymion stepped forward, patting the crying senshi gently on the back, "I beg of you, don't cry."

"Then d-don't fall in love!"

Another silence fell on the room, and Serenity gulped again, anxious. "But V-chan, I truly love him. And he loves me. Please don't tell me not to fall in love."

"Serenity, I-"

"I do care for my people and my kingdom. I care for you, the senshi, and Mama. But..." She looked up at Endymion, unable to speak for a few moments. She shook her head, "How can loving someone be illegal? That's like saying breathing is illegal! Just because we're from different planets doesn't mean we shouldn't be able to see each other!"

"Serenity, you know that the Lunar Ball is tomorrow, as well as the announcement of the treaty to the citizens." Venus sniffed, quickly wiping away her tears from her pale face, but her voice a bit choked, "If anyone sees you two dancing together for too long, then we'll all be in big trouble."

"It's just a ball, Sailor Venus, and we already planned out everything, and-"

"I just hope you two know what you're doing." Sailor Venus said, pursing her lips in worry.

The two sighed, nodding. "I do too." Serenity agreed.

* * *

><p>"Whee!" Serenity exclaimed childishly, twirling around as she stared at herself in the mirror. The sparkling white and silver dress she wore swirled around as she danced, the golden circles decorated on the front gleaming in the reflection of the mirror. "It's so poofy, <em>ne,<em> V-chan?"

"Mm." Venus nodded in agreement, sitting on the princess' bed as she stared off in deep thought, her blue eyes complementing the golden and orange color in her dress. Serenity sat next to the worried senshi, anxiety present in her own expression. "V-chan, are you alright?"

"Mm. I was just wondering about what you said yesterday."

"About...love?"

"Yes. I can see you two love each other a lot, but, honestly, I don't want another war, Princess."

"So...you're accepting our relationship...?"

"No!" Venus immediately stood up. "I-I'm just saying...that..." She shook her head, seeming at a loss for words, "Forget it. Let's just go."

"All right!" Serenity exclaimed, and grabbed Venus' arm, "Hurry, we're the last ones to show, and the other senshi left a while ago, so we can't be late!"

"S-Serenity, stop r-running!" Venus tried to say, but the princess' constant pulling made it hard to speak, and she tripped a few times on her heels trying to keep up with Serenity's half-jogging, half-dragging down the stairs and into the ballroom.

"Ah, welcome, Princess Serenity and Sailor Venus." A noble greeted them as they approached the doorway, and the two curtsied politely, smiling at the citizen. They walked in gracefully, both of them amazed by the beautiful lights illuminating the entire area, their eyes sparkling with delight. "S-Serenity, you never told me your mother put so much effort into decorating the place." Venus whispered.

"I myself didn't know." The princess breathed.

The huge ballroom had different color-changing lights sparkling around, constantly changing from the darkest reds to the richest violets to the brightest pistachios. However, the mingling of said colors resulted in the entire ballroom illuminated in a milky white, much to the excitement of the ongoing patrons, who Serenity saw either dancing around to the current waltz, gossipping about the new type of starmilk, or enjoying the many treats laid out on the refreshment tables. Her eyes sparkled with enjoyment, delighted to see her people happy, as well as both Earthlings and Lunarians dancing with each other and conversing in non-awkward manners. She let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness.

"Mind if I have this dance, Princess?"

Serenity turned around to see Dimande holding out a gloved hand towards her, bowing down slightly as he grinned at her. He wore a suit similar to his white and purple one, but more elaborate designs were designed in a navy blue on his cape and suit. Serenity smiled back, and curtsied, taking his hand and letting him twirl her around. "May I say that you are looking absolutely divine, my dear?" He asked, and then noticed he had spoken the words of his mind, and had no control over his tongue. His pale cheeks tinged a dark red, and he looked away nervously. "I-I mean-"

Serenity giggled and patted him on the shoulder, gracefully dancing as he held her, "Thank you, Prince Dimande. I agree with how you are dressed; you look rather handsome yourself."

Dimande blushed further, charmed by the little princess. He could not deny it further.

He loved Princess Serenity. He loved her silvery-blonde hair, the way it was placed perfectly as well as her icy blue eyes, always shining brightly, and her voice, her lovely, beautiful, trilling voice- he wanted to hear it forever. He stopped for a moment and reached into his pocket, where the small rose he had kept for her tickled against his fingers. He was going to give her the engagement rose now. "S-Serenity, I-"

A sound of clearing of a throat interrupted the two, and Dimande turned around to see Endymion tapping on his shoulder, grinning. He wore a dark, pitch-black tuxedo with a black and red cape draped over him, and a bright white mask barely covering his navy eyes. "Mind if I steal the princess, Dimande?"

A low growl grew in the back of Dimande's throat, but he clamped his mouth shut, a weak smile etched on his face. "Sure, Endymion, go ahead."

_"Merci, mon cousin,"_ Endymion took Serenity's gloved hands in his own and swept her away across the ballroom floor, the two smiling at each other. "You know, that wasn't very nice." Serenity muttered. "I think you hurt the poor man's feelings."

"What?"

"You swept me away from Prince Dimande, and all he wanted to do was dance with me." She pouted, "Poor prince, I hope he's alright..."

"Hm, it's all right, my dear princess." Endymion whispered, and twirled her, bringing her back into his arms. "And may I tell you that that dress you're wearing is absolutely poofy? It's like a cloud or a marshmallow."

"What's a marshmallow?"

"It's what your dress looks like."

Serenity laughed gently, and pressed her palm against his further, her blue eyes sparkling into his. _"Je t'aime,_ Endymion."

He blinked, surprised that she had pronounced it correctly, but then grinned, bringing her closer to him, _"Je t'aime aussi,_ Serenity."

Meanwhile, Dimande walked away from the ball, all the merriment, and by the side, by the shadows. He watched as those sparkling cerulean eyes of Serenity's showed the love he had always longed to see, as long as he had known her. But the love wasn't looking at him. No, her love didn't _belong_ to him. It belonged to that despicable man dancing with her, twirling her and dipping her and holding her in his arms. Gritting his teeth, Dimande threw the rose on the floor, smashing it angrily with his foot as he growled. _"Je te tuerai,_ Endymion!"

**A/N:**** Yay, real drama is gonna start soon! Meanwhile, I hope you guys loved this absolutely fluffy chapter! :D **

**I have no idea why I made the two princes speak French. I have absolutely no idea at all. I guess I'm a romantic and I love using my still-learning French skills to the test? I don't know, don't ask.**

**I know the last paragraph has some additional writing in it than the summary of the story, but who cares? XD **

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Oh geez. . .it's been too long of a while since I've updated, hasn't it? Ugh, I apologise with all of my heart, lovelies, I**_** truly do.**_

**I sincerely want to thank each and every one of you for still keeping this story in your favourites/subscribing list, and for being so patient for this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and it's new writing style (I reread the past chapters. . .yeesh), and, once again, I am very sorry, I truly am. Words cannot describe how happy I am that you have all kept onto this story.**

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

_**I do not own Sailor Moon.**_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, preparations were made for the alliance between the Silver Millenium and the Earth Kingdom, meaning everyone in both kingdoms was rather busy, the endless piles of work burdening each person.<p>

Dimande had seemed a bit too cheery everytime a Lunarian - especially Serenity - would pass by him, yet his attitude would dissolve into what seemed like utter dislike once Endymion would enter, yet no one had actually paid attention to his sour behaviour due to the constant demands the new alliance was in need of.

A few days before the official alliance was to take place, Serenity fell onto the sofa in Venus' room, letting out a tired "huff" as she lifted up her bare feet, wiggling her toes. "Finally, a _break!"_ she exclaimed tiredly.

"It's only for ten minutes." Venus replied, a worn-out look on her face as well as she sat down on her bed. "I can't believe we're in charge of the gifts. Being heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom and the head leader of the senshi, you would think they would assign us jobs that would involve associating with the Earth royals."

"I don't think I can feel my fingers." Serenity complained, rubbing her hands together, "Who knew the Earthlings could develop such large presents?"

Venus laughed, nodding as she took off her shoes. "They were rather big, weren't they?"

"I opened one, and inside it was a grey oval-shaped figure with a handle. What in Diana's name am I supposed to use that for?"

"I think that was what they call a 'pan'." Venus laughed again, now laying back against her pillows, bringing her knees to her chest.

"A pan?" asked Serenity, cerulean eyes blinking in confusion, "It sounds so. . .weird. When I hit it against the wall, it made a loud noise, remember?"

"Yes, I do, Serenity. I'm the only one in charge of gifts along with you, don't _you_ remember?" Venus rolled her eyes, "Or have you been too busy daydreaming about wanting to see Endymion again?"

The young princess let out another frustrated 'huff'. It was true. Ever since the Lunar Ball, the two lovers had barely any time to see each other, as the alliance had completely taken over. Serenity had been placed to take care of gifts and presents that were interchanged between both kingdoms with Venus, and Endymion had to go over the contract and the policies with Queen Serenity and Dimande.

Of course, Serenity had protested to this, claiming that, if both princes could discuss the alliance, then she should have the right to as well, but was simply ignored by her mother and told to be escorted out by whatever guards were present, which had greatly infuriated the princess.

"Well, time to get back to working, Serenity." Venus stood up from her bed, strapping on her orange heels, "Our break is over and you know how upset the queen will be if we continue to slack off."

"But I hate it!" complained the princess as she stretched out her arms, "I thought receiving gifts from Earthlings would give me a chance to talk to them about Earth, but no! I've barely any time to so much as say a single word to them as they hand me gifts with 'pans' and bottles of 'shampoo'." her lower lip quivered into a slight pout. "What about the history books, the stories, and-"

"In case you've forgotten," Venus sat next to her, a golden eyebrow raised, "an alliance is taking place, Serenity. That too, an alliance between two kingdoms who have a rather awful history amongst them. Things are not to be taken quickly nor slowly. That means that only events of importance are to be handled, not casual conversations. Now come," she grabbed the princess' hand and pulled her up, "we have presents to take care of."

"Fine, fine." Serenity mumbled in defeat as she followed her head guardian out of her room.

* * *

><p>"So, as I was saying," Dimande continued to grin at all the Lunarians and Earthlings present, "the issue of the silver crystal remains at hand."<p>

"Prince, as ruler of the Silver Millenium, I must decline to this." Queen Serenity replied, her voice loud enough for everyone in the conference room to hear. "The silver crystal is the Moon Kingdom's ultimate and most powerful weapon, and, because of this, the Lunarians must keep its location private to everyone else, including systems with whom we have have an alliance."

"But, your majesty, I have assured you that Earth's most powerful weapon has been sealed away, its location only known by my cousin and I." Dimande continued, "Prince Endymion and I are also the only ones who can use it, and we are the caretakers on the Earth side of this alliance. Please understand, we Earthlings could not handle the power of the silver crystal, nor can we control it, therefore we could not abuse it."

"Then why do you need it?" a Lunarian politician asked bitterly, his aqua eyes narrow with suspicion. "If you won't nor cannot use it, why should we allow your filthy soil-ridden hands on it?"

"Soleil!" snapped Queen Serenity, "Name calling is not necessary; you are a politician, not an infant!"

Soleil mumbled a quiet apology, yet his eyes did not leave the startled Dimande, who pursed his lips in worry. "I-It's alright."

"However, I am quite curious as well, Prince Dimande." the Queen raised a silver eyebrow. "What is it that you want with the silver crystal?"

"Well, there is a certain. . .problem. . .on Earth. . ." the prince ran a hand through his silver hair nervously, his voice rather hesitant, "Of course, since we Earthlings cannot use the silver crystal alone, we would need your help, or the princess' help-"

"Princess Serenity is not to use the silver crystal without my supervision." Queen Serenity interrupted, her voice cold and hard, "The only one who can use it is the current ruler of the Silver Millenium, who is me. Continue."

"I apologise." Dimande bowed his head, yet his amethyst eyes peered up at her nervously. "There is a slightly-problematic monster-"

"Dimande, stop this!" Endymion cut in for the first time during that meeting, and every individual's head turned to Dimande's right, where the younger, dark-haired prince was glaring at his cousin. "If we are to make an alliance with them, then we must tell the truth and not be bashful!"

"Endymion, shut up-"

"What do you mean, prince?" Queen Serenity was now turned to him, her silver eyes watching him carefully, her voice a bit calmer. "Is there something going on Earth?"

"Indeed, your majesty." Endymion nodded, and stood up, now looking at all the people present. "There is a disturbance occurring on Earth. Usually, we Earthlings have been living in prosperity and peace, but lately there has been some. . ._unrest_ in the air."

"How do you mean?"

"People have died."

"Prince, everyone is bound to die one day-"

"Pardon me, your majesty," Endymion shook his head, closing his eyes as a frown took over his lips, "But these are not normal deaths."

"Not normal deaths?"

"No, your majesty. Perfectly healthy infants have choked on the breastmilk of their mothers, happy children have died by playing with their friends, servants have fallen off the stairs and broken bones. People have also gone missing."

"Missing?"

"Indeed. Neighbours will report people on their streets have gone missing for a few days, and then, they will randomly turn up. However, they are not the same person." Endymion bit his lip, his sapphire eyes now looking straight at the Queen. "It is as if they have been brainwashed, and we think that Metallia is the one responsible."

The room was silent for a few moments, and Dimande glared up at his cousin, grabbing him by his arm and pulling him down, his voice a low hiss. "Did you have to tell them everything?! Endymion, we're trying to get them on our side, not to scare them off!"

"The Lunarians are brave people, Dimande." Endymion retorted quietly, "It is _our_ problem as it is happening on the grounds of _our_ kingdom, and if they choose to help, then that is beneficial for both sides. If they choose not to, then they are not to be put at fault, and we should understand if they want to keep out of it."

"But-"

"Those are wise words, Prince Endymion." the Queen said softly, her eyes now looking at both princes with slight compassion. Dimande immediately let go of his cousin, who straightened up to nod at the Queen. "My people are careful, but we are not cowardly. If you think that Metallia is indeed the one who is behind all this, then we shall try to help you."

"Thank you, your majesty." Endymion bowed down, a small grin on his face. "I appreciate your help."

"Is there anything you could possibly tell me about the situation?"

Dimande spoke up at once. "We believe that there is a witch somewhere who has released Metallia's power, but, at the moment, we cannot find her."

"Very well." Queen Serenity stood up, which made every Lunarian stand up beside her, "I will allow you access to the powers of the silver crystal and I under the condition that the crystal and I are not to part, and I am the only one who can use it."

"Thank you very much, Queen." both princes bowed to the queen, the two of them smiling. "We really appreciate this."

* * *

><p>"And, given the rules and issues at hand, will you both stick to this alliance and do your part?"<p>

"I will." the King of the Earth, who had arrived the day before, nodded solemnly, his ruffled dark hair brushing over his eyes, which were focused on the long, shiny green paper that stood afloat in the air between him and Queen Serenity.

"I will." Queen Serenity nodded as well, and Princess Serenity could feel her stomach jump a few times.

She was finally part of a Moon Kingdom that was allies with the Earth monarchy. She had a higher chance of being caught with Endymion and not being chastised for it. She could finally learn more about the solar system, become a better ruler, and live happily with her friends and mother.

She could be happy.

The princess looked over at her senshi, who were all in beautiful, poofy (Serenity giggled) dresses of their respective colours, smiling as they watched their Queen take in the oath, as well as the Earth King and the rest of the Earthlings, who all watched silently.

Serenity looked past the Earth King's shoulder and noticed Prince Endymion, who was wearing sapphire-coloured armour with a long, black cape, his white-gloved hands folded against his chest. Standing next to him was Prince Dimande along with four other young men that seemed to be his age. They were all wearing grey uniforms, but each had a different-coloured clip on the side of their ebony-dyed belts, the tallest one wearing a golden clip.

Endymion caught the princess staring at him and glanced back at her. He looked at her for a few moments before mouthing, "You look beautiful".

Serenity looked down at herself. She was wearing a long, silver dress with lace embroidered around the bottom and waist, small golden moons decorated all over it. She quickly ran her hand through a ponytail, her pale cheeks blushing a light red as she mouthed back, "You don't look so bad yourself".

The prince smirked for a moment before quickly winking at her and looking back at the front of the ballroom. Serenity felt her cheeks flush further and she looked away as well, but could not help but constantly think of how dashing she thought he looked at the moment.

"Then, it is with this power that I declare both of your kingdoms as allies." the scribe announced, "This new alliance shall be called 'The Golden-Era Alliance'."

A roar of applause and cheers echoed throughout the room, and Serenity felt her heart swell with pride and happiness. It felt rather silly to be happy for such a moment, but she couldn't help it.

The Moon and the Earth were finally allies.

As noise in the ballroom began to increase with Lunarians and Earthlings interacting with each other, the melody of soft orchestral music taking over the hall. Serenity found herself gliding over to Endymion, who was grinning at her.

"It's a pleasure to finally be your ally, Princess." he said.

"I find myself filled with delight because of this event as well, Prince Endymion." she said softly.

"Flirting again, my prince?" a new voice asked, and the two royals turned around. Serenity noticed the man with the golden clip who was standing by Endymion during the ceremony, his waist-length silver hair longer than it had seemed before. His grey eyes glanced at Serenity, who immediately grabbed the sides of her dress and curtseyed. "Princess Serenity, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Kunzite, the head of the Shitennou, who guard the prince. Pleased to meet you as well." he replied, his voice unusually low, but clear enough for her to hear.

"Princess, who are you talking to-?" Venus' voice was cut off from behind her as the taller blonde looked at Kunzite. Serenity turned to her friend and gestured to the head of the Shitennou. "This is Kunzite, leader of the Shitennou who protect Prince Endymion."

"Sailor Venus, senshi of love and loyalty, leader of the senshi who protect Princess Serenity." she recited, as if it were imprinted in her mind.

Serenity saw a corner of Kunzite's lips pull up briefly as he watched her curiously. "Leader as well?" he asked, slightly grinning, yet his voice seemed obscured of any emotion.

"Of the senshi." she repeated, nodding slightly, her blue eyes watching him with a stare similar to that of the one he gave her.

"Interesting."

"I suppose so."

An awkward silence took over as all four royals looked away from each other and down at the tiled-floor, as if it were more interesting than each other. Finally, Kunzite spoke up.

"If the rest of your senshi would like to meet the other members of Shitennou, I'd be delighted to introduce them."

"Of course. Girls!" she turned and beckoned the rest of the senshi, who were still in the spots they had remained in during the ceremony.

As the senshi walked towards the rest of the Shitennou, Serenity looked at Endymion. "Would you like to accompany me to the balcony?"

He smiled and extended his elbow for Serenity to rest her hand on. "Of course."

As the two began to walk towards the entrance of the balcony, Serenity looked back in an attempt to make sure no one was staring at them, as she knew her mother would literally lock her in her bedroom if she had ever figured out.

As they reached the large balcony, Serenity picked up one of the pink carnations on the edge, her slender fingers caressing the petals carefully. "You know, ever since you showed me that rose, all of these flowers have seemed to never be enough. It's true that all of them are beautiful in their own way, but," she looked up, her azure eyes shining brightly, "I could not help but think of that rose."

Endymion chuckled, reaching into his armour pocket before pulling out another crimson-coloured rose. "Like this?"

The princess' eyes widened with delight as she took the rose, now gently pressing her fingers against the petals but taking caution to not touch the thorns. She began to laugh gently.

"What is it?" he asked, her contagious laughter making him smile.

"Last time I saw a rose, you told me my beauty could compare to a rose, which is beautiful yet a monster." Serenity said, looking up at him. "Does that mean that, like this rose, I'm beautiful yet dangerous?"

"Well, you _are_ a female." he chuckled, sapphire orbs filled with amusement, "Females are bound to be dangerous creatures."

Serenity frowned. "How kind and non-sexist of you to say that, Prince."

Endymion laughed again, waving his hands. "You know that's not what I meant. What I meant was, yes, you are as lovely as this rose, as you make me breathless just by looking at you. And, in terms of being 'a monster'," he grinned and moved forward, his hands inching towards hers, "I'm sure you are rather dangerous, but I love fearless princesses. They're less likely to be damsels in distress, which takes the load off of me."

The princess pouted. "So, you're saying that we can't have a fairytale life? That I can't count on being rescued by you whenever needed?"

"I never said that." he rolled his eyes, "What I mean is, you're my kind of princess."

"Well, you're my kind of prince."

As the two silently kissed, Dimande watched from the other side of the ballroom, a glass of wine in his hands. He was ready to walk over and politely ask what it was those two thought they were doing, when-

"Ah, Dimande, my love!"

Shocked by the thought of hearing someone call him "my love", Dimande turned around, teeth barred, but immediately stopped, his expression melting into complete happiness when he took in the image of the person behind him.

Behind him was a young woman wearing a black strapless top with a large, cream-coloured skirt, her pale fingers curling jet black, wavy, waist-length hair around themselves. Her dark purple eyes smiled with kindness as she took his hands in hers.

"Nice to see you, Beryl." he grinned.

"Ah, well, they told me that there was going to be a celebration at the Moon because of the alliance, and I thought, 'why not join?'." Beryl grinned, "Where is Endymion? I'd love to congratulate him as well as the King."

"He's actually at the balcony with Princess Serenity." Dimande took her hand, "Come, I'll introduce you two."

* * *

><p>"Princess, Endymion!" Dimande grinned, pulling Beryl towards him, "Look who dropped by."<p>

"Lady Beryl." Endymion smiled and bowed down, taking her hand and gently kissing it. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Of course, always the charmer, Endymion." she rolled her eyes but smiled.

"And this," Dimande gestured to the princess, "is the beautiful Princess Serenity."

"Nice to meet you." the Princess curtseyed, and the taller woman smiled warmly.

"It's nice to finally meet you, princess. You are indeed as beautiful as the legends proclaim you are."

"You're very sweet." Serenity felt herself blushing again, but the older woman simply laughed again, amused.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, Endymion. Serenity, I will see you again, I assume?" Beryl asked with a raised eyebrow, and then glided back towards the ballroom along with Dimande, who had quickly glared at Endymion before following her.

"She seems like a wonderful person." the princess giggled, and Endymion nodded.

"Beryl truly is. She's nice to everyone and is one of my and Dimande's good friends."

* * *

><p>Beryl laughed as Dimande had cracked another joke, her cheeks flushing with humour. "Oh, Dimande, you sure know how to make a girl laugh."<p>

"According to you, I assume so." he nodded, his lips forming a small grin. "However, the woman who I am in love with does not view me in the same way."

"Oh, Dimande, how you spoil this lady," the young woman laughed at her own joke before taking a sip of her wine. "Who is it?"

"Serenity."

"Ah, a fine girl. Why not ask her to dance?"

"Because she loves someone else."

"Oh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, her mouth covered by her wine glass. "And who is it?"

"Endymion."

The wine in Beryl's mouth immediately turned sour. "E-Excuse me?" she asked softly.

Dimande sighed, nodding a bit sadly. "Yes, they seem to enjoy each other's company very much, but I cannot do anything to change it." His amethyst eyes turned to hers. "I guess love is something that can never be altered, no?"

The young woman's clutch on her glass hardened, but her gaze remained the same. "Serenity. . .and Endymion?"

"Yes."

"Mm." she simply took another sip, and Dimande nodded again, not recognising the look in her hard eyes. "Very. . _.interesting."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Bwahaha I give way too many cliffhangers.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter was rather short, as I was rather eager to get this part out quickly and to all of you. **

**Reviews are much greatly appreciated! And, this story is most likely 45% finished in terms of plot, but I really want so add more unnecessary fluff/drama/literally anything, so if any of you would like to see anything more in the story (such as more romance between Serenity and Endymion, more POV from Dimande, more Shitennou/Senshi etc), please drop me a review and I'll gladly consider it! :D**


End file.
